27 De Diciembre
by Sabastu
Summary: Las fechas que realmente importan no son las que marca el calendario, sino las que marcan el corazón. Fic para el Especial Navideño de la Página De Facebook "Fanfics Fairy Tail" [One Shot] [Universo Alterno] [Jerza CobIna] ¡Por un mundo con más JERZA! .o.)9


**.**

* * *

 **¡Hola!** .o./ Este One Shot es parte del especial navideño de fanfics de la página de Facebook **"Fanfics Fairy Tail"** El tema era **"Fuegos artificiales"**

Además, este fic está **dedicado a una de mis mejores amigas** **y a su esposo** , personas fuertes que han luchado juntos todo este año y que han superado una gran prueba. **C &D** ¡Los quiero y admiro mucho!

Sin más, que lo disfruten…

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

.

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

 **.**

 **\+ 27 DE DICIEMBRE +**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Recibió la llamada al mediodía.

La verdad ya había pensado en que eso podría pasar pero era normal que esperase lo mejor y eso no había ocurrido. Lamentablemente el vuelo de Jellal no despegaría a causa de la tormenta de nieve que se cernía sobre los cielos grises y helados del norte de Brago.

Suspiró.

Ya sabía que por cuarto año consecutivo los viajes de Jellal a causa de su trabajo como profesor de arqueología en la Universidad ERA impedirían que pasasen la navidad juntos; lo que no le molestaba, pero nunca les había impedido pasar ese día en su compañía mutua. Nunca habían pasado ese día separados desde que eran niños y los mejores amigos del mundo.

 _El veintisiete de diciembre siempre significaría mucho para ellos._

Miró la caja pequeña y alargada envuelta en un festivo papel rojo y verde que tenía sobre el blanco mármol de la mesa de cocina, era el regalo para Jellal junto con la cajita llena de pequeñas bengalas de colores **―Fuegos artificiales…** ―musitó con ternura, esperaba darle el regalo y encender las bengalas juntos como hacían siempre, pero el clima lo había impedido y no había nada que ella pusiese hacer.

 _Aunque quisiese con todo su corazón poder hacer algo._

― **Y él tampoco…** ―murmuró con una sonrisa triste recordando lo frustrado que sonaba al teléfono cuando le comunicó la mala nueva. Suspiró de nuevo y terminó de lavar los platos― **Al fin y al cabo solo es una fecha…** ―miró el pastel de frutillas y ron que se horneaba en el horno intentándose convencer de ello, pero no podía, esa fecha era y seguiría siendo importante para ambos, después de todo fue el día en que ocurrió un milagro.

 _Milagro_.

Porque de hecho no había otra manera de nombrar a lo que ocurrió ese veintisiete de diciembre hacía alrededor de veintiún años, cuando ambos tenían siete y fueron adoptados y llevados lejos de ese sucio y mal administrado orfanato que utilizaba las ayudas sociales para que su regente pudiese; año a año, tener una auto último modelo y su esposa diamantes en cada uno de sus dedos. _«Con solo uno de esos anillos hubiésemos podido comer decentemente al menos una vez en todos esos años de abandono»._

La mujer de larga cabellera escarlata apagó la bombilla del horno y decidió continuar leyendo la novela que había comenzado esa mañana. _«Rin tiene destruir a Pharmatee y a Naraku…»_ pensó emocionada la pelirroja _«Y la tensión sexual entre Rin y Sessho me va a matar…»_ Con una sonrisa no tan inocente en el rostro decidió sacar lo mejor del mal momento.

Dando una última mirada a la caja de bengalas, subió a su habitación a seguir leyendo.

 **.**

 **+**° ~0~ °**+**

 **.**

Jellal miraba el tablero electrónico donde generalmente se exhibían las horas de llegada y despegue de los distintos vuelos mientras se tomaba un chocolate caliente en un vaso de cartón blanco, pero para su total desgracia lo único que tenía en ese momento eran los leds rojos formando la palabra "CANCELADO".

Arrugó el vaso.

― **¡AY! ¡Maldita sea!** ―el hombre a su lado rió al ver como el hombre de cabello azul y con un tatuaje en la mejilla se levantó maldiciendo y brincando en un pie al derramar el chocolate caliente en su pierna. Eran raras las ocasiones en que su tutor perdía los estribos y muchas más raras en las que maldecía a viva voz como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

― **Lo que tiene que escuchar uno cuando está atascado en media tormenta…** ―habló divertido el hombre de tez morena y cabello rojo― **A pesar de que estamos en las mismas parece que lo estoy llevando mejor que usted, profesor** ―suspiró pesaroso. Él también se lamentaba el no poder pasar esas fechas con su prometida, pero al menos el haberla escuchado hacía unos minutos por el teléfono lo había relajado un poco, él no quería venir pero ella le pidió que fuese y que le relatase las muchas historias nuevas cuando volviese.

 _No pudo evitar acceder luego de ver sus ojos apagados y suplicantes._

― **¿Scarlet se molestó?** ―preguntó un poco interesado, sinceramente esa pelirroja daba miedo y entendería que ese hombre estuviese nervioso a tal punto.

― **Al contrario…** ―dando brincos se acercó al cubo de basura y tiró el vaso roto mientras se secaba las manos , el pantalón y el largo abrigo verde azulado con las servilletas de papel que venían en la bolsa junto con las rosquillas de caramelo que aún no se había comido―, **entiende que el clima retrase el vuelo y me pidió que no tome el primer vuelo luego de que levanten la alarma de tormenta, me recordó lo cambiante que es el clima aquí y que mejor esperase un par de días de ser necesario…**

― **Y yo que pensaba que le había amenazado de muerte por no estar en navidad….** ―le miró asombrado porque había visto a esa mujer como una aguerrida y violenta fémina.

― **Este simposio siempre es en estas fechas, ya está acostumbrada, además no es por la navidad…** ―frunció el ceño y tiró las húmedas servilletas― **es por hoy…**

― **¿Hoy?** ―lo miró interesado. Contrario a su apariencia de antisocial, el hombre junto al peliazul era un buen escucha, una de las razones por la cual Jellal había aceptado ser su tutor en jefe hacía un par de meses.

― **Es una larga historia…** ―tomó la botella de agua de la banca en la que esperaban y acercándose al basurero la usó para quitarse el chocolate de las manos― **Y Erza siempre es dulce y considerada, no sé porque dices eso, Erik…** ―apuntó mientras lo miraba como si estuviese loco. Cierto que Erza había aprendido judo y aikido pero no era una mujer violenta _«al menos no si no es estrictamente necesario»_ pensó el peliazul al recordar cómo una vez mandó a volar por sobre el hombro a un tipo que quiso robarle la cartera.

― **Bueno, la única vez que la vi estaba inmovilizando en el suelo a un chico en el jardín de su casa** ―bebió de su café negro antes de proseguir, ese día había ido a dejarle su tesis corregida a su tutor en jefe, cuando vio la escena y la mujer lo fulminó con la mirada por interrumpir la tortura al chico, Erik decidió retirarse lentamente del lugar, sin duda quería entregar la tesis necesaria para graduarse pero si no se hubiese ido en ese momento estaba seguro que no hubiese vivido lo suficiente para ello.

― **Oh…** ―el peliazul pareció relajarse un poco y una insinuación de sonrisa se asomó en su boca― **¿cabello rosa?**

― **Sí, valiente color…**

― **Entonces era Natsu, cosa de hermanos, probablemente se le comió alguno de los pasteles de ella…** ―soltó un largo suspiro y por alguna razón contó un viejo recuerdo―, **cuando teníamos diecinueve… un día me enojé con ella y cometí el error de desquitarme botando a la basura uno de sus pasteles de fresa, cuando ella los vio en el tarro metálico de la basura se congeló en el instante, ya para entonces me había arrepentido y temí que estuviese llorando así que me acerqué a ella para pedirle perdón…** ―está vez el peliazul sonrió verdaderamente divertido pero no dijo más, como si se hubiese perdido en sus recuerdos.

― **¿Y?** ―le animó a continuar el hombre de cabello rojo oscuro.

― **Y… no recuerdo más…** ―intentó no soltar una carcajada pero le fue imposible.

― **Oye Jellal, te escuchó pero no entiendo…**

― **Bueno, ella se volteó a mí, tomó el basurero y me lo tiró a la cara…** ―se desacomodó el cabello― **caí inconsciente y me desperté en el hospital…**

― **Y luego dices que no es violenta…** ―puso los ojos en blanco.

― **Me lo merecía** ―el peliazul se sentó en la banca y tomó una de las rosquillas de la bolsa―, **el pastel que boté lo había hecho ella para celebrar mi cumpleaños, llevaba tres meses asistiendo a clases de cocina luego del trabajo y la universidad para superar sus fatales habilidades culinarias y cumplir uno de mis deseos desde niño.**

― **¿Uno de tus deseos de niño?**

― **Tener un pastel de cumpleaños hecho en casa…** ―a pesar de que los adoptaron de pequeños y les celebraron todos sus cumpleaños a partir de los siete años nunca ese deseo se vio cumplido ya que ni su madre ni su tía sabían hornear, por supuesto nunca se resintió por ello, no podía estar más agradecido con esas personas que los acogieron.

― **Entonces tienes razón, te lo merecías…** ―soltó divertido el moreno― **¿Pero por qué diablos estabas enojado?** ―miró como el peliazul fruncía otra vez el ceño y pensó que nunca sabría la respuesta, sin embargo su tutor en jefe prosiguió:

― **La vi varios días paseándose con un tipo mayor, como de unos cuarenta, le advertí de él varias veces, que tuviese cuidado, pero ella no me hizo caso, así que un día lo detuve a él y le advertí que se alejase de ella, cuando estaba por golpearlo por hacerse; según yo, el inocente, Erza llegó y me mandó al diablo… me fui enojado y bueno… tiré el pastel…** ―lo miró avergonzado y Erik se rió.

― **No me digas, era su profesor o tutor…**

― **Casi, era el que daba las clases de cocina y la veía con él todos los días porque ella intentaba que él no se rindiese con su pésimo rendimiento en las clase de cocina…**

― **¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Que tremendo gilipollas!** ―no aguantó la risa y tuvo que poner el café en el suelo para no pasar por la penuria de su jefe con el chocolate.

― **Exacto…** ―suspiró de nuevo―, **en mi defensa he de decir que como su primo era mi deber protegerla… Mi mamá y mi tía estuvieron de acuerdo con eso…**

El moreno lo miró con confusión _«¿primos?»_ el hombre juraba que su tutor en jefe y la pelirroja eran novios, por lo menos. Siempre que hablaba de ella lo hacía con una ternura desmedida.

― **¿Pasa algo?** ―Jellal lo miró extrañado por su expresión.

― **No, nada…** ―tomó de nuevo su vaso y bebió su amarga bebida mientras intentaba darle sentido a esa relación entre familiares― **Y… ¿Qué pasó después? ¿Quién perdonó primero?**

― **Lo primero que vi al abrir los ojos fue una mancha escarlata tirándoseme encima pidiendo perdón** ―comió de su rosquilla antes de continuar― **y como yo estaba aturdido y aún un poco molesto por que defendiese al hombre aquel, le dije que se largara** ―miró el suelo un par de segundos―. **Cuando me contaron todos los detalles me sentí el hombre más pecador del mundo, tenía vergüenza y miedo de verla, así que la estuve evitando, pero una semana después encontré un pastel en la cocina de mamá con una tarjeta de Erza pidiendo perdón de nuevo…** ―terminó de comerse la rosquilla, agarró y tiró la servilleta con que la había estado sosteniendo al bote de basura encestándola sin problemas―, **tomé la nota y me fui a pedirle perdón de rodillas… luego nos comimos el pastel juntos…** ―le miró con una ceja alzada― **el pastel estaba fatal, pero es una de las mejores comidas que he comido….**

― **Creo que lo entiendo…** ―y lo entendía claramente. El día que a su prometida Kinana le habían dicho que el cáncer de seno estaba remitiendo un poco gracias al tratamiento habían celebrado con la comida del hospital, esa porquería blancuzca sin sal ni ningún otro condimento, la consideraba la mejor comida que había pasado por su garganta en todos esos años, y eso lo hacía pensar más en los extraños sentimientos entre esos dos _primos_ ― **y es admirable que te perdonase tan fácil** ―lanzó una pulla, la verdad se sentía extraño compartiendo cosas tan personales con su tutor, desde que se conocieron hacía unos meses _―cuando estaba desesperado porque nadie quería aceptarlo y su prometida iniciaba con los agotadores tratamientos―_ se habían decantado por solo hablar de temas de índole educativo y laboral, la verdad si lo analizaba ahora se extrañaba de que el profesor Fernandes, uno de los mejores del campo, hubiese aparecido de la nada ofreciéndole ser su tutor de tesis _«El frío siempre hace que la gente se ablande y hable»_ pensó el pelirrojo, y a él le gustaba escuchar, aunque nadie lo pudiese imaginar al conocerlo de entrada.

― **Tardamos más en perdonarnos a nosotros mismos que perdonándonos el uno al otro…** ―tomó otra de las rosquillas― **Erza no dejaba de mirarme con ojos tristes cada vez que veía la cicatriz del golpe y yo no dejaba de culparme por tratarla como lo hice…**

― **¿Y cómo lo arreglaron?** ―preguntó el pelirrojo _«¿Un revolcón?»_ pensó el hombre pero luego lo descartó _«¡Que son primos, joder!»_

― **Me cubrí la cicatriz permanentemente y ella práctico hasta hornear un delicioso pastel, luego cambió de carrera y se hizo pastelera, tiene su propia pastelería y todo…** ―sonrió divertido― **y por eso ahora soy adicto a los dulces…** ―le señaló la bolsa con las rosquillas de caramelo―, **también creó una línea de pastelillos para diabéticos, dice que algún día agradeceré eso… aunque ella es más adicta a los dulce que yo…** ―agregó con falsa indignación.

― **¿Te cubriste la cicatriz?** ―lo miró sin entender pero divertido de las cosas que pasaron a partir de una pelea sin sentido.

― **Bueno, exageré con el tamaño, pero mi tatuaje no es un adorno meramente, Cobra** ―terminó la rosquilla y lanzó de nuevo la servilleta al basurero.

Erik abrió los ojos al entender, siempre se había preguntado cómo un hombre intelectual y en apariencia sensata como Jellal se le había ocurrido tatuarse la cara en rojo vibrante. Nunca imaginó tal razón, así que soltó un bufido divertido― **Y yo que muestro con orgullo mi cicatriz…** ―negó con la cabeza y se terminó el café― **al menos es un diseño interesante, aunque el diseño del destino suele representarse en color azul en los libros de historia…**

― **Dijiste que habías visto a Erza ¿Cierto?** ―Jellal sacó dos termos de su bolso y pasó uno a Erik para que rellenase su vaso, el moreno lo tomó, rellenó de café el suyo y asintió―, **pues ahí está la razón…** ―sin decir más el azulado tomó directamente el chocolate caliente del otro termo.

― **¿La razón?** ―si era sincero consigo mismo no veía la razón en botar pasteles, golpear con basureros, cambiar de carreras y mucho menos tatuarse la cara en un color chillón, pero como era su tutor en jefe se limitó a asentir luego de dar otro trago a su café― **Me sorprende que no te reclamase por tatuarte la cara…**

― **En realidad me golpeó cuando lo vio** ―tapó el termo y revisó de nuevo el tablero electrónico para encontrarse de nuevo con las palabras en rojo de "CANCELADO" **―pero luego se puso a reír y siguió mezclando los ingredientes para su nuevo intento de pastel…**

Cobra se echó a reír, algo que no era usual en él pero no pudo evitarlo, cuando le contase a Kinana esa historia estaba seguro que dejaría de preocuparse porque cada día perdía más cabello.

Sonrió.

 _Para él ella era hermosa con o sin cabello_

― **A mi prometida le encantará escuchar ésta historia** ―se encontró diciendo de la nada―, **espero que no haya problema con que se la cuente, le viene bien reírse después de tanto tratamiento.**

Jellal lo miró inquisitivo, sabía muy bien que la prometida de Erik hacía unos casi año le habían dado la noticia de que su tumor era maligno, pero a pesar de todo el moreno no solía hablar de ello ni a ponerlo como excusa para evitar la parte pesada de la carrera, al contrario, era uno de los mejores estudiantes y sin duda el mejor asistente que había tenido en años. El azulado asintió con una sonrisa **―Asegúrate de contarle que después descubrí que ese instructor de cocina era gay y quería que Erza le consiguiera un cita conmigo…** ―comentó por sobre el termo con una sonrisa divertida y avergonzada mientras el moreno reía abiertamente.

― **¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Esto cada vez se pone mejor… No dudes que no olvidaré eso** ―respiró hondo para tranquilizarse―, **y sé que varios más estarán interesados en saberlo…** ―agregó malicioso.

― **Pero solo tienes permiso de contárselo a tu prometida** ―repuso tranquilamente el peliazul mientras bebía de su termo.

― **Pero hay cosas que se deben hacer con permiso o sin él** ―respondió el moreno con una sonrisa amenazante.

― **Eso es cierto…** ―concedió el azulado, el moreno amplió su sonrisa ante la pérdida de esa batalla de su tutor al revelarle tal información―, **pero no olvides quién tiene tu carrera en la palma de sus manos…** ―lo miró con tranquilidad y Erik notó un brillo peligroso en la mirada usualmente tranquila del profesor Fernandes.

Erik Cobra tragó grueso y aceptó la derrota.

 _Por ahora._

― **Y luego Kinana dice que yo soy venenoso…** ―soltó mientras tomaba café.

― **Y mi esposa dice que yo tengo un lado oscuro peligroso que raya en la psicopatía…** ―contestó el peliazul en un tono que el moreno no supo si tomárselo en serio o en broma, así que optó por rellenar su vaso de café mientras se fijaba en el anillo de la mano izquierda del profesor, él ya sabía que estaba casado, pero no quién era su esposa _«Tal vez porque habla más de su prima pelirroja que de su mujer»_ pensó cada vez más extrañado el hombre.

― **Su esposa debe ser muy paciente…**

― **A veces…** ―cerró el termo de chocolate caliente y lo guardó.

― **¿A qué se dedica su esposa?** ―tanteó terreno, no era curioso pero no había nada que hacer entre las siguientes dieciocho a veinticuatro horas y Kinana apreciaba escuchar buenas historias, por eso a Erik no le molestaba escuchar a la gente que se le acercaba. Bebió café mientras esperaba la respuesta de su tutor.

― **Ya lo dije, Erza es pastelera y tiene su propia pastelería…**

Erik escupió el café y derramó lo que lo quedaba en su pantalón, pero la sorpresa no permitió que se quejase del dolor **―¿¡Se casó con su prima!?** ―contrario a su usual tono tranquilo y engreído el grito que soltó lo sorprendió hasta a él mismo.

 _Y al resto de los atrapados por la nevada._

Jellal lo miró sin comprender y luego sonrió al entenderlo. La gente solía extrañarse de su relación, aparte que habían conservado sus apellidos del orfanato, así que era obvio que su pupilo reaccionase de esa manera. Lo observó un rato brincar en un pie y luego le pasó servilletas para que se secase, el moreno lo hizo mientras lo miraba con una cara llena de incredulidad.

― **Siéntate Erik** ―el azulado esperó a que lo hiciese y le explicó―, **Erza y yo no somos primos consanguíneos, somos adoptados, vivimos en el mismo orfanato durante siete años y éramos los mejores amigos, jugábamos juntos todo el tiempo** _―«y nos golpeaban juntos todo el tiempo»_ agregó para sí― **por eso aunque varias veces nos quisieron adoptar no lo permitíamos, no queríamos separarnos…** ―lo miró con diversión― **las familias salían gritando histéricas del lugar por nuestros planes** _ **anti adopción**_ _―«y luego el rector nos forraba a palos y no nos alimentaba por un par de días»_ ―, **pero al final llegaron dos familias, los Dragneel y los Grandeeney…** ―Erik notó el cambio en el tono del azulado, ahora sonaba más cálido―, **los Dragneel iban a adoptar a Erza, pero pusimos pirotecnia en el bolso de la señora Dragneel… y se asustó tanto que se desmayó, por suerte la señora Grandeeney, mi madre** ―añadió divertido―, **era y es doctora y la atendió de inmediato. Erza se acercó llorando y pidió perdón, yo me eché las culpas** ―Cobra observó como Jellal tensó la mandíbula―, **luego pasaron… ciertas cosas…** ―el azulado miró a los lejos y luego más calmado continuó el relato, Erik supuso de manera correcta que decidió no contarle parte del relato―, **y al final nos adoptaron a ambos… uno para cada familia, las señoras eran hermanas, así que no teníamos porqué separarnos…**

― **¿Pirotecnia, eh?** ―no era lo más relevante para preguntar pero Cobra era tan buen escucha que sabía que había puntos sobre los que la gente no quería más preguntas.

― **Eran otros tiempo, era fácil salir a escondidas del orfanato y conseguirla, además…** ―miró a Cobra como si él entendiese lo que estaba por decirle― **Erza sonreía de verdad y se le iluminaba la mirada cuando veía estallar las luces en el cielo, así que siempre tenía un par escondidas…** _―«Para encenderlas cuando nos dejaban sin comer por no traer dinero robado»_ recordó el peliazul.

― **Lo entiendo…** ―miró sus propias manos. A Kinana le brillaban los ojos cuando le relataba las historias que él escuchaba, no había nada más bonito que ver ese brillo en sus ojos después de las sesiones agresivas de quimioterapia que la dejaban fatigada― **¿Nunca les reclamaron por la pirotecnia y el susto?**

― **No, ni tampoco que antes de marcharnos tirásemos unos cuantos en la oficina del rector…** _―«Fue como la despedida perfecta»_ reconoció el azulado para sí mismo, después de todo sus nuevas familias se encargaron de investigar cada golpe que tenían y encerraron de por vida al viejo infeliz y el orfanato mal llamado _"Torre Del Paraíso"_ fue desmantelado, llevándose a los niños que quedaban a verdaderas casas hogar.

― **¡Ja! Eso sí que suena divertido.**

― **Lo fue más cuando el Señor Igneel compró más fuegos artificiales y al llegar a nuestras nuevas casas, una a la par de la otra, los hizo explotar en el cielo nocturno, nunca había visto a Erza tan feliz…** ―sonrió cálidamente antes de agregar de manera cómplice―, **ella nunca lo admitirá pero es igual de pirómana que su padre Igneel y su hermano Natsu.**

Cobra sonrió cómplice y luego pensó en lo que preguntaría su prometida y lo preguntó para tener la respuesta para ella **―¿Y sí tenían hijos por qué los adoptaron?**

― **No tenían en ese momento, Natsu llegó un año después y Wendy, mi hermanita** ―habló con orgullo evidente― **tardó ocho años más en nacer.**

― **Fue difícil ¿Cierto? Ser el adoptado de la familia…**

― **Algo así, siempre quieres devolver el favor a la familia que te acogió e intentas ser perfecto, pero nadie puede serlo…** ―lo miró con suspicacia―, **pero tú lo sabes bien, Erik…**

― **Así que sabía que soy adoptado…** ―le miró petulante.

― **No te ofendas, pero por eso decidí ser tu tutor** ―Erik lo miró sin entender, así que al azulado no le quedó más que explicarse―, **el estigma de adoptado a veces es pesado, mucha gente te ve como un desecho social** ―Cobra asintió, fue su realidad durante todo el colegio, por eso su época rebelde fue tan violenta, incluso podría usar el término _"caótica"_ para describirla―, **cuando necesité tutor de tesis me rechazaron varios por esa razón, incluso un profesor intentó tomar créditos por ella** ―sonrió engreído **― ¡Pobre profesor! Ni siquiera entendía la mitad de lo que decía esa tesis…** ―Cobra rió divertido, ya se había topado con ese tipo de _profesores_ ―, **así que cuando vi que te habían rechazado ya tres tutores decidí echarte una mano…**

― **Así que soy un caso de caridad…**

― **Bueno, si lo quieres ver de esa manera… pero ten esto presente, no te aceptaría si no te creyese un estudiante de primera** ―le miró sinceramente y Cobra asintió.

― **Supongo que no está mal…** ―iba a continuar pero observó cómo su tutor miraba la pantalla de información, desvió su mirada al lugar donde miraba y leyó _"Debido a la baja en la intensidad de la tormenta, los vuelos volverán a la normalidad en las próximas doce horas"_

― **¡Doce horas!** ―el azulado miró con enojo su reloj― **para ese entonces ya será veintiocho…** ―espetó molesto de nuevo― **si el próximo año deciden hacer un simposio en estas fechas ojalá les caiga un meteoro encima a todos los de la junta directiva…**

― **Apoyo eso… aunque un par de gotas de algún veneno podría arreglarlo también…** ―añadió tan tranquilo como una venenosa y peligrosa culebra esperando detrás del arbusto y sin embargo Jellal sonrió complacido.

― **Ya tenemos un plan para el próximo año…** ―agregó mientras veía de nuevo la pantalla de información pero nada de buenas noticias estaban escritas allí así que se volvió a poner de mal humor― **No voy a llegar hoy…** ―murmuró por lo bajo.

― **¿Hoy tiene algo de especial?** ―la verdad ya se estaba sintiendo un metiche pero esta historia sería el mejor regalo de navidad para su chica.

― **Hoy…** ―el peliazul formó de nuevo una cálida sonrisa― **el veintisiete de diciembre de hace veintiún años Erza y yo fuimos adoptados… Desde entonces siempre hemos pasado éste día juntos…**

Cobra comprendió la importancia, eso era más importante que cualquier Noche Buena, Navidad, San Valentín o cualquiera de esas fechas de calendario.

― **¿Supongo que tenía un montón de fuegos artificiales para celebrarlo?**

― **Supones bien, este año quería darle una sorpresa y el garaje tiene varias cajas llenas escondidas, tener a un cuñado y suegro pirómanos tiene sus ventajas…** ―Jellal suspiró entre divertido y derrotado― **sé que Erza lo entiende pero…** ―se detuvo al ver al moreno levantarse con una sonrisilla de autosuficiencia en la cara.

― **En avión se tardan unas tres horas en llegar, en auto unas seis, con suerte…** ―miró a través de los grandes ventanales del aeropuerto la nieve caer con menos intensidad que hacía un par― **¿Queda algo de huérfano rebelde e inadaptado en usted, profesor?** ―le dio una sonrisa engreída.

El peliazul no tardó en devolverla.

― **Supongo que un adoptado siempre tendrá algo de inadaptado y rebelde…** ―tomó las maletas y se dirigió a la salida.

Cobra lo siguió.

― **Tendrás la mejor historia de regalo, Kinana… ¿me escucharás?** ―susurró con una sonrisa y siguió a su tutor.

 **.**

 **+**° ~0~ °**+**

 **.**

Dejó su libro en su mesita de noche.

Por más que quisiese saber qué pasaría con Kagura y la pequeña Kana no podía evitar ir a recibir a las visitas, así que bajando las escaleras rápidamente se acercó a la puerta de entrada, puso su mejor sonrisa y abrió la puerta.

― **¡Hija, que día tan frío!** ―el señor Dragneel la abrazó con fuerza.

― **¡Querida, estás llena de harina!** ―la señora Dragneel le sacudió la harina del cabello.

― **Igual es adorable, te digo que mi hijo tuvo suerte** ―El señor Grandeeney le palmeó el hombro con dulzura.

― **Espero que Jellal no haya atrapado un resfriado, le obligué a ponerse una vacuna para la gripe antes de irse, y no me iré de aquí hasta que tú también te la pongas** ―la señora Grandeeney la amenazó con la mirada y Erza sonrió divertida.

― **¡Huele a comida!** ―Natsu pasó como un huracán directo a la fuente del olor.

― **¡Feliz día, Erza Nee!** ―la pequeña Wendy, la adorable hermana de Jellal la abrazó con entusiasmo y le entregó un pequeño obsequio― **¿Y Jellal Nii?** ―todos la miraron de pronto y la pelirroja no pudo hacer más que poner su mejor cara de resignada.

― **Hay tormenta de nieve y los vuelos fueron cancelados…** ―sonrió y tomó los abrigos de los recién llegados mientras hablaba―, **les manda saludos y espera estar para Año Nuevo.**

Todos asintieron y sonrieron de qué estuviese bien y ninguno se tragó la sonrisa en la cara de la pelirroja. Erza era una mujer muy fuerte, y para no preocupar a los demás solía esconder sus preocupaciones y su tristeza, sabían que si le preguntaban cómo se sentía admitiría algo de esa tristeza pero no obtendrían más, con la única persona que se permitía ser vulnerable era con Jellal, su marido.

 _Pero la familia te apoyará en lo más que pueda…_

Por eso decidieron disfrutar de verdad ese día, contando anécdotas de cuando eran niños, de la vez en que Erza casi se queda sin un ojo por afilar un cuchillo de cocina, de la vez en que Natsu le quemó el cabello a Erza o cuando le quemó media oficina a Jellal, cuando Wendy rescató a su gatita Charle y de cuando Natsu se dormía junto con su gato Happy y hablaba dormido sobre derrotar dragones, también de cuando Jellal entró en su etapa gótica en la adolescencia y se creía un enviado de un dios oscuro.

― **Fue una suerte que solo durara un par de meses…** ―rió la pelirroja recordando. Jellal aún se avergonzaba por eso y las fotos de esa época habían desaparecido misteriosamente.

― **Lo dejó porque amenazaste con no hablarle de nuevo, y porque los chicos con los que se juntaba, ¿cómo se hacían llamar?** ―su tío miró a su tía Porlyusika.

― **Trinity Raven** ―contestó la señora Grandeeney.

― **Eso, ellos querían más chicas en el grupo y le dijeron a Jellal que te convenciese para unírteles…**

― **Suena divertido** ―habló Natsu con la boca llena― **¿Por qué no lo hiciste, Erza?**

― **Porque eran ridículos, y además decían que yo era el sacrificio** ―negó con la cabeza― **¡Y deja de hablar con la boca llena!** ―le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

― **¡Jellal Nii era un rebelde…!** ―habló emocionada la peliazul de dos coletas.

― **Jellal fue un idiota en esa época, no eres rebelde por abusar del delineador negro** ―contestó la pelirroja a su pequeña prima y cuñada― **la rebeldía verdadera de Jellal se dio en el orfanato…** ―sonrió por esas memorias, Jellal se enfrentaba siempre al rector y gracias a él muchos se libraron de verdaderas palizas, y otros tantas se libraron un poco de hambre porque Jellal les daba su propia comida, ella hacia lo mismo pero él la obligaba a comer un poco primero antes de darla.

― **Pero en realidad es un llorón, no soporta el picante…** ―con la boca escupiendo trozos del roast beef el pelirosa dio su punto de vista, solo para ser sorprendido con una patada debajo de la mesa por parte de su prima.

― **¡Que no soportara el chile quema esófagos de papá no lo hace llorón!** ―lo pateó otra vez y el pelirosa sollozó mientras los demás se reían divertidos― **¡Además tú, la loca de Ultear y no me explico porque la dulce Meredy conspiraron para engañarlo y se lo comiera sin saberlo!**

― **Natsu** ―habló Igneel, el padre de Natsu y el padre adoptivo de Erza―, **ya deberías saber que ese chile solo lo aguantan los Dragneel, por eso solo tu madre, tú, Erza y yo podemos con él** ―habló con orgullo el señor de cabello rojo quemado, algunas canas ya bordeaban su caballera.

― **Y no olvides que si hablas mal de mi sobrino Jellal, Erza, su amante esposa, será la primera en ponerte en tu lugar…**

Todos rieron ante la cara roja de la mujer. Pero ella no podía negarlo, Jellal siempre había sido su héroe, su amigo, su familia y su amor. Por más que amase a sus padres y hermano y a sus tíos y prima, sabía que si no los hubiesen adoptado a ambos jamás se hubiese separado de él. Pero por suerte aparecieron esas dos familias y los llevaron con ellos, aunque lo de la pirotecnia en la cartera de la señora Dragneel les costó una de las más grandes palizas por parte del rector, recordó que estuvo a punto de quedar inconsciente por los golpes, pero los Dragneel y Grandeeney volvieron, algo que el rector no se esperaba, ni tampoco se esperaba la paliza que le dieron al ver lo que hacía. La pirotecnia que ella y Jellal encendieron luego de que su tía Porlyusika los curase en la destartalada enfermería del orfanato lo hizo llorar mientras se escondía semi inconsciente debajo del escritorio.

― **¡Y Jellal Nii también me salvó a mí, así que no es un llorón!** ―reclamó la pequeña Wendy a su primo pelirosa recordando cuando se perdió en el bosque durante las vacaciones en las montañas Oak y Jellal la encontró. Erza le sonrió apoyándola por completo.

― **¡Es tu hermano, no cuenta!** ―rebatió Natsu.

― **Considerando que no se enojó contigo cuando le quemaste media oficina diría que de verdad Jellal no es ni llorón ni quejica, querido.** ―la señora Dragneel lo miró con la ceja alzada y Natsu se sonrojó.

― **Fue un accidente…**

― **Usar keroseno en una oficina no me suena a accidente, Natsu** ―agregó la pelirroja.

― **¡Quería que mi volcán del proyecto de ciencias tuviese fuego de verdad!** ―se levantó de la mesa indignado.

― **Claro, y la oficina de mi hijo fue la perfecta Pompeya…** ―agregó Porlyuska con su habitual seriedad mientras contestaba un mensaje de texto, pero eso solo provocó que todos se rieran hasta las lágrimas cuando Natsu solo pudo mascullar avergonzado otra disculpa.

Erza se seguía riendo mientras tomaba de su vaso de refresco, pero ella sabía la verdad. Jellal se había molestado como nunca esa vez, pero no quería hacer sentir mal a su familia, así que puso su mejor cara de póker mientras limpiaba los destrozos y sus investigaciones quemadas, luego dijo que terminaría cuando volviese de una excavación que tenía en las ruinas de Ciudad Del Sol, preparó una maleta y se montó en su auto, pero no fue allí. No fue hasta que llegó al antiguo río donde ella y él se escondían a encender fuegos artificiales, cerca del antiguo orfanato, que dejó la máscara y montó un espectáculo de gritos y golpes furiosos a inocentes piedras y troncos, resbalando al río, embarrialándose por completo y casi ahogándose al caer de cara al pequeño riachuelo, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que ella se había colado en su auto, escondiéndose todo el trayecto en los asientos traseros del vehículo del azulado. Erza lo había mirado todo y lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue correr a abrazarlo, él estaba sorprendido y escupiendo el barro que tragó pero no tardó en devolverle el abrazo y llorar por el enojo y la frustración de la pérdida de su investigación en sus brazos.

Ese fue el día en que Erza se dio cuenta de que Jellal más que amigo y familia era el amor de su vida.

 _Aunque él tardaría un poco más en comprenderlo._

Luego de que se calmó, encendieron las bengalas que ella llevó, lo único que había llevado de hecho, y después de que él le diese la razón al decirle que lo que sea que había perdido en su lap top chamuscada había provenido de su cerebro y que de ahí lo sacaría de nuevo habían vuelto a sus casas.

 _Después de que Erza y Jellal se metieran a jugar al río para sacarse todo el lodo, claro está._

Al llegar la oficina estaba limpia y la información del disco duro la habían rescatado gracias a un amigo de su padre.

En la noche Jellal se había colado en su habitación para llorar de alegría en sus brazos.

― **Será mejor que nos pongamos en camino, ya es bastante tarde…** ―luego de horas de comer y recordar todos estaban satisfechos. Erza sospechó que ellos sabían que quería estar sola para, por lo menos, hablar con Jellal por teléfono. Su tío guardó el móvil que acababa de contestar antes de levantarse y abrazarla, como hicieron todos uno por uno.

― **¡Vaya que la pasamos bien! ¡Ya casi es media noche!** ―su madre miró el reloj que indicaba un cuarto para las doce.

― **Deberían quedarse aquí, ya es muy tarde…** ―propuso la pelirroja preocupada.

― **Vivimos a menos de un kilómetro** ―apuntó siempre eficiente su tía Porlyusika―, **caminar es bueno para la salud, en especial después de comer tanta cantidad.**

Rieron de nuevo. Aunque los comentarios de su tía nunca iban de broma era imposible no reírse por tanta seriedad en una familia en la que la mayoría estaba a un paso de un loquero.

Erza miró a todos junto a la puerta mientras tomaban sus abrigos, una escena casi perfecta…

Miró el reloj.

11:55 pm.

Suspiró y sonrió.

 **.**

 **+**° ~0~ °**+**

 **.**

Intentaba no burlarse de nuevo.

Erik Cobra no era propenso a reír mucho, pero no había podido evitar las risas con algunas de las historias que le contaba su tutor, en especial esa última.

― **Así que te abofeteó, caíste al suelo casi inconsciente y luego te tomó del cuello de la camisa y te besó…** ―le miró con la ceja alzada y la sonrisa burlona pendiendo de la comisura de sus labios, su tutor asintió derrotado―, **ya se lo dije profesor Fernandes, su esposa es violenta, deje de engañarse, pero admito que debió patearlo cuando lo hizo caer al suelo, ¿en serio hasta que cumplió veinticinco se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella?**

― **Sí, hasta ese día en que ella dijo que era un idiota y que ya no me soportaba, fue como una epifanía, en ese momento me di cuenta…**

― **Y supongo que también se dio cuenta que casi golpea al profesor de cocina homosexual porque en esa época estaba celoso sin saberlo…** ―apuntó burlón.

― **Sí, también me di cuenta de eso…** _―«La amaba desde niño»_ declaró para sí el azulado. _«Pero soy muy lento para algunas cosas»_ eso nunca lo admitiría a nadie más que no fuese su pelirroja, aunque sospechaba que la mayoría de los que los conocían lo pensaba.

― **¡Que lento, Fernandes!**

― **Parece que no es un secreto…** ―murmuró tan bajo que su copiloto no escuchó, así que agregó más fuerte―, **aunque no soy el único, mira que dejar a la chica que te ayudó a volver al colegio luego de abandonarlo fue algo bastante estúpido…** ―debido a las largas horas de carretera, ventisca y nieve habían hablado de la vida de ambos.

― **¡Pero luego no dejé de buscarla después!** ―reclamó. Cuando era adolescente abandonó el colegio porque no paraban de fastidiarlo por ser hijo adoptado de un famoso biólogo herpetólogo que sucumbió a la locura poco después de que el cumpliese quince años, en el pueblo decían que él lo había envenenado para que perdiese la cabeza y obtener la herencia, luego los rumores se volvieron palizas, y de ellas obtuvo la cicatriz en su rostro, y luego lo aislaron por completo, había abandonado la escuela y solo una chiquilla de cabello morado y regordeta se había acercado a él para pedirle que volviese a estudiar, llegaba a su casa todos los días y no se iba hasta que él se comía la comida que ella le llevaba. Cuando él le preguntó ― _con su agresividad usual_ ― el por qué no le temía si era un _"bastardo con corazón de piedra envenenador de padres",_ ella sonrió y le dijo que un _"bastardo con corazón de piedra envenenador de padres"_ no estaría triste porque nadie lo quería escuchar realmente.

 _Ella sí que lo sorprendió._

Luego Erik le reclamó que nunca había comido un arroz tan salado, Kinana le dijo que era por las lágrimas de él, pero él le dijo que no fuese ridícula porque los hombres no lloraban.

 _Él se enamoró de ella._

Poco después, Cobra, abandonó el pueblo para que ella no fuese la victima de su mala reputación, lo que no sabía en ese entonces es que ella también estaba enamorada de él, se había enamorado en primer año de colegio cuando él la había salvado de ser picada por una serpiente en el huerto del colegio, aunque luego supo que esa serpiente no era más que una come ratones y en realidad no había corrido ningún peligro. Cuando se encontraron hacía un año y medio, Kinana era mesera para pagar su carrera como bióloga y él estaba con su carrera de arqueología, no tardaron en declararse, y un mes después de que Erik le propusiese matrimonio, ella descubrió una pelotita extraña en su pecho. _«El inicio de la pesadilla»_ Cobra dejó que la tristeza lo llenará, no quería perderla, no de nuevo.

Jellal observó como el semblante de su pupilo se oscureció, y entendió en que estaba pensando, era hora de cambiar de tema **―¿Quieres detenerte para ir al baño?** ―le preguntó burlón y recibió a cambió una mirada venenosa, pero no le importó porque la sombra en su rostro se fue.

― **Si te hubiese pasado a ti no te burlarías…** ―miró indignado por su ventana cerrada, estaba empañada totalmente pero sabía que solo vería como la nieve caía suavemente.

― **Yo te dije que era mala idea…** ―trató de sonar serio pero no lo logró.

 _¿Y cómo lograrlo?_

Cuando llevaban tres horas de viaje Cobra le había pedido detenerse para orinar, Jellal le advirtió que no era buena idea, pero su alumno era terco y solía hacer lo que se le venía en gana, así que Jellal se detuvo, Erik bajó del auto, se puso la capucha del abrigo morado oscuro y se fue detrás de un árbol en media helada, Jellal contó hasta cinco cuando Cobra se subió al auto con la cara llena de nieve y de querer morirse:

― **¡Maldita sea! No me la terminé de sacar y ya estaba morada…** ―Jellal había arrugado el ceño por el exceso de información― **¡Lo voy a perder!** ―casi chilló el pelirrojo. Jellal suspiró y le pasó el termo de café.

― **A partir de ahora considéralo tuyo…** ―Cobra no tardó en entender y se lo colocó en la entrepierna, rezando por no terminar como un eunuco. Jellal se había reído por casi una hora sin parar y de vez en cuando ― _como ahora―_ soltaba una risilla al recordar. Después de eso si alguno necesitaba el baño, se detenían en gasolineras o pequeños restaurantes propios de las afueras de Brago y Magnolia.

Jellal evitó carcajearse de nuevo cuando vio de soslayo el termo del café aun en la entrepierna de su alumno y ayudante.

― **¿Por qué paramos aquí?** ―Cobra lo miró extrañado― **¿No sé supone que aún debes doblar en el puente sobre el río antes de llegar a la interestatal?**

― **Yo sí, pero tú te bajas aquí…** ―le señaló las maletas en la parte de atrás― **las puedes pasar a buscar mañana a mi casa, por causa del río por carretera falta cerca de dos kilómetros, pero en realidad está a menos de uno** ―meditó algo y lo miró seriamente― **pero pasa a la hora del café, estaremos muy ocupados en la mañana…**

Cobra entendió perfectamente en que estarían ocupados su profesor y su esposa toda la mañana, pero no entendía eso de que se bajase del auto así que limpió la ventanilla a su lado y abrió los ojos con sorpresa antes de hablar de nuevo **―¿Cómo sabías que aquí está internada Kinana?**

Jellal lo miró como si fuese obvio **―Es el mejor centro de tratamiento contra el cáncer del país, es obvio que no permitirías que la trataran en otro lugar…** _―«Y es el hospital fundado por mi madre adoptiva»_ agregó para sí pero no se lo diría, Jellal había hablado con su mamá hacía varios meses para que Kinana recibiese una de las ayudas económicas para casos de escasos recursos, aunque Erik tenía un trabajo a tiempo parcial, y trabajaba también con él como ayudante no le alcanzaba para mantenerla allí solo con eso y los ahorros de Kinana para Cobra eran sagrados porque era el dinero para la carrera de ella.

― **No puedo creerlo…** ―no pudo decir más, pero el peliazul entendió el agradecimiento― **Por esto ahora no podrás llegar a tiempo para pasar el veintisiete con tu esposa…** ―Cobra miró el reloj en el tablero del auto, faltaban cinco minutos para que se acabase el día, si Jellal hubiese ido a su casa en lugar de al hospital de Kinana habría llegado a tiempo.

― **Nunca me lo perdonaría, dijiste que Kinana no quería ver los resultados de la última biopsia sola, ella te necesita con más urgencia, y estoy seguro que Erza pensaría lo mismo.**

Cobra sonrió, ese par estaba hecho el uno para el otro, por lo que podía ver de todas las historias que contó no le cabía duda de que ellos ponían a los demás antes que su propio bienestar. Sonrió con sorna **―Ustedes dos son una pareja de mártires…** ―Jellal rió divertido.

― **Largo Erik, o repruebo tu tesis…** ―Cobra puso los ojos en blanco y corrió al hospital. Dejando tirado en la calle el termo que lo había salvado de una posible amputación. Se extrañó que lo dejaran pasar a pesar de la hora pero supuso que era por las fechas festivas que volvían a todos más amables, no se le pasó por la cabeza que los mensajes de texto que su profesor mandaba en la última estación de servicio habían sido para pedirle ese favor a su madre.

Subió el ascensor y corrió en silencio por el pasillo, abrió la puerta de la habitación con el letrero en blanco y azul que indicaba el piso y número de habitación "O6" **―Oncología Seis…** ―suspiró y abrió la puerta en silencio, su prometida debería de estar dormida, cuando abrió la puerta y la luz tenue del pasillo se escabulló por la abertura dejando ver a la figura sobre la cama que la ventana inmensa y de cortinas abiertas dejaba observar, le quedó claro que tenía razón, con más sigilo aún se sentó en la silla junto a la cama y observó la respiración tranquila de su Kinana, las máquinas junto a la cama de ella parecían crear un suave arrullo, la luz roja del intercomunicador parpadeaba repetidamente y le recordó la historia de su tutor sobre cómo le propuso matrimonio a su esposa **―Solo fuegos artificiales rojos… y en la bengala que le di estaba el anillo…** _―«Profesor cursi»_ pensó divertido el hombre que miraba embelesado a la mujer que luchaba día a día contra la enfermedad. Él nunca le contaría a ese profesor cursi que le había propuesto matrimonio a Kinana en medio del jardín botánico más grande de Fiore y el anillo venía con un poema escrito por él. Miró de nuevo la luz parpadeante y como un destello algo vino a su cabeza, se levantó de pronto y exclamó en voz alta **―¡Es escarlata, como el cabello de su esposa!** ―hasta ahora entendía la relación el color del tatuaje con que él hubiese visto a su esposa. **―¡Maldito cursi!** ―casi rió.

― **¿Erik?** ―la mujer en la cama se movió con lentitud― **¿Eres tú?** ―su voz se oía animada pero rasposa.

― **Oh…** ―se movió rápido para quedar junto a su cabecera y le pasó un vaso con agua, sabía que la quimioterapia siempre la dejaba sedienta, ella bebió un sorbo y le devolvió el vaso― **Perdón por despertarte.**

― **No, me alegra verte tan pronto…** ―sus ojos parecían preocupados―, **no quería decírtelo, pero desde que me dieron la hoja con la biopsia no he podido estar tranquila…** ―le miró ansiosa― **Tengo… ten-go miedo…** ―Erik la abrazó, de haber tardado un día más Kinana hubiese sucumbido a la depresión. Ese resultado les diría si el cáncer estaba realmente desapareciendo o al contrario tendrían que ser más agresivos para evitar que se expandiese. Le besó la cabeza cubierta por un pañuelo morado que ella usaba para cubrir la falta de cabello.

Su tranquilidad o desesperación estaban escritas en esa hoja de papel.

― **Tranquila, Ki… Estoy aquí…** ―observó el papel bajo la almohada y lo tomó― **¿Quieres saberlo ahora?** ―Ella asintió contra su pecho, pero él la continuó abrazando por varios minutos más para juntar la fuerza para leer los resultados.

Suspiró. Rompió el sello y leyó.

Acarició con miedo la espalda de su prometida.

― **¿Erik?** ―preguntó con miedo la mujer.

― **Ki…nana…** ―su voz entrecortada no salió tan fuerte como quería, pero se interrumpió al oír una explosión, miró a la gran ventana abierta de la habitación y vio un montón de colores bañar el cielo a lo lejos, después del río que corría cerca del hospital, su prometida se separó de él y observó asombrada. Cobra sonrió y miró el reloj en la pared blanca frente a la cama, pasaban veinte minutos de la media noche, su tutor no había llegado a tiempo pero estaba seguro que no le importaba, observó la luz colorida reflejarse en los ojos de su prometida y deseó que la esposa de su profesor estuviese igual de emocionada.

― **Es hermoso…** ―susurró la mujer en sus brazos, él le pasó una mano en la mejilla pálida a causa de los tratamientos y besó esos labios resecos que solían dolerle al sonreír.

― **Tu eres más hermosa…** ―ella le devolvió el beso con suavidad y él dejó caer la hoja.

― **Te amo, Erik…** ―le susurró ella.

― **Y yo a ti…** ―la besó de nuevo― **Tengo unas historias increíbles que contarte…** ―le dijo con una gran sonrisa y los ojos de ella irradiaron más luz que los fuegos artificiales que inundaron el cielo hacía unos momentos.

― **Déjame escucharlas, Erik…** ―le sonrió ella y Cobra comenzó a hablar.

La hoja quedó en el suelo.

Su vida y su felicidad no dependerían nunca más de una hoja.

En la vida se debía disfrutar cada uno de los días al lado de los que amas.

 **.**

 **+**° ~0~ °**+**

 **.**

Había acelerado hasta el fondo.

Esperaba que Erza nunca se diese cuenta de ello o si no se molestaría realmente con él, cuando era más joven solía siempre conducir a exceso de velocidad y ella siempre se enojaba por ello.

12:10 am

No había llegado a tiempo, pero lo importante era que estarían juntos en unos minutos, después de todo lo que su pupilo Cobra le contó sobre su prometida y lo difícil que era sobrellevar la enfermedad se daba cuenta que una fecha nunca se iba a comparar a tener a la persona que amas a tu lado. Dobló en la siguiente esquina, se detuvo frente a una casa de dos pisos con dos hermosos árboles de cerezo en frente, una pequeña cerca blanca y un caminito de piedra caliza era todo lo que había entre la calle y el lindo pórtico de madera oscura. Apagó el auto y se bajó casi corriendo, luego se ocuparía de en donde dejaría el auto que habían alquilado en Brago, sonrió al ver detrás de los árboles de cerezo y sacó las llaves de su bolsillo, abrió la puerta y las dejó allí pegadas mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad a las escaleras que daban a la segunda planta, hizo tanto ruido que no tardó en ser recibido:

― **¿Jellal?** ―una linda pelirroja con un camisón blanco con pastelillos lo miró desde lo alto de la escalera, sus ojos abiertos en sorpresa y brillando con ternura.

― **Me vine en auto…** ―observó como ella entrecerraba los ojos al considerar lo peligroso de tal decisión, así que le dio una sonrisa de disculpa por tomar una decisión tan arriesgada mientras estiraba los brazos hacia ella―, **es tu culpa, eres mi luz, no puedo estar alejado de ti mucho tiempo, sin ti a mi lado mi rebeldía y oscuridad toman control…** ―sonrió divertido cuando ella puso los ojos en blanco.

― **¿Tu esposa no te ha dicho que eres cursi?** ―levantó una ceja.

― **Mi esposa es una pervertida ninfómana, cuando intento hablar con ella me amordaza y me ata a una cama, alguno de los dos tenía que poner el romance en la relación** ―respondió con falsa indignación y ella se puso roja― **¿Me vas a dar un abrazo o tengo que ir a traerte arrastrada?**

― **Mandón…** ―susurró con una mueca aniñada pero no tardó en bajar las escaleras y tirarse a los brazos de su marido, aspirando su aroma, rodeándose de la calidez que él siempre le daba― **¿De verdad viniste conduciendo?**

― **Llevo más de siete horas en el auto que alquilé…** ―la apretó más contra él y le besó el cabello.

― **¡Eres un arriesgado… es peligroso conducir en medio de una nevada!**

― **Sabes que tengo un lado oscuro que ama el riesgo…**

― **Jellal Fernandes…**

― **Ya, entiendo…** ―sonrió y le dio otro beso― **Perdón por no llegar a tiempo…** ―le susurró con un deje triste.

― **Que dices, bobo…** ―se separó de él y le miró extrañada― **Llegaste justo a tiempo…** ―le señaló con la cabeza el reloj de la entrada.

11:57 pm

Jellal miró extrañado el reloj y luego a su esposa que sonreía de manera traviesa y él no pudo evitar reír al entender que su amada esposa detuvo el reloj.

 _Hubiese llegado cuando hubiese llegado, para ella sería justo a tiempo._

― **¿Te he dicho que te amo, Erza Scarlet?** ―la abrazó tan fuerte que la pelirroja se quedó sin aire― **Ven, es hora de tu regalo…** ―le pasó un brazo por los hombros y se la llevó a la entrada de la casa.

― **¿A-a dónde v-vamos?** ―habló la mujer mientras el peliazul tomaba uno de los abrigos colgados en la entrada y se lo ponía a ella en los hombros.

― **Ya lo dije, Scarlet. Vamos a ver tu regalo…** ―le sonrió de lado y le extendió la mano para que la tomara, ella sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo que nada tenía que ver con que su apuesto marido hubiese abierto la puerta.

― **¿Mi regalo?** ―le miró confusa pero tomó la mano de su marido y salieron al pórtico― **¡Oh! Dejé tú regalo en la mesa de la cocina, iré por él…** ―estaba por darse la vuelta pero él la atrajo hacía sí y la abrazó.

― **Después…** ―le susurró al oído haciéndola sentir una corriente eléctrica desde su oreja hasta la punta de los pies, la pelirroja estaba a punto de decirle que se olvidara del regalo y subieran al dormitorio pero una explosión la hizo mirar hacia afuera.

 _En el cielo dos juegos de luces azules y rojos se encendieron._

― **Feliz veintisiete de diciembre, Erza…** ―se inclinó y le besó la frente― **sigue conmigo por lo que nos quede de vida y en alguna próxima también…**

Erza Scarlet intentó no llorar mientras veía los ojos de su peliazul mirarla de esa manera, inspiró hondo y habló con un nudo en la garganta **―¡Te amaré por siempre, Jellal Fernandes, en ésta y en cualquier otra vida!** ―se puso de puntillas y le dio un suave beso mientras más explosiones se escuchaban en el cielo, de repente se separó, se soltó del abrazo y corrió a la cocina tan rápido que a Jellal no le dio tiempo de reaccionar hasta que ella ya había vuelto.

― **F-feliz veintisiete…** ―sonrojada le entregó la cajita forrada de rojo y verde―, **espero que éste regalo te llene de felicidad…** ―Jellal la miró curioso por el sonrojo y el nerviosismo, tomó la caja luego de darle otro pequeño beso en los labios y la abrió con cuidado.

― **¡Tápense los oídos!** ―una voz que Erza conocía muy bien la hizo dejar de mirar con nervios a su marido.

― **¿¡Natsu!?** ―hasta ese momento se le vino a la cabeza que alguien tenía que estar encendiendo los fuegos artificiales― **¿¡Qué diablos hac…!?** ―no pudo terminar de hablar al ver como su hermano de rosa cabello encendía un lote enorme de fuegos artificiales al completo― **¡Estás loco!**

Un enorme estallido de sonido y color lleno toda la cuadra del vecindario.

Erza observó medio sorda por el estallido como el cielo se iluminó al completo, la alarma de algunos vehículos se encendió y las ventanas de los vecinos comenzaron a mostrar luz curiosos y asustados por la explosión de sonido y color, y a pesar de todo la pelirroja sonrió con todo el corazón al ver a toda su familia junta en lugar de ir y golpear a su hermano hasta quedar inconsciente. Todos reían, incluso la madre de Jellal lo hacía mientras movía la cabeza de lado a lado en un intento de parecer la sensata de la familia, su padre, Igneel, veía a Natsu con una sonrisa llena de orgullo, Wendy sonreía asustada, el padre de Jellal abrazaba a la pequeña y la madre de Natsu reía y le daba un buen golpe en la cabeza a su hijo y Jellal…

 _Jellal veía el regalo con cara de incredulidad._

Erza decidió darle más tiempo para que lo entendiese.

― **¡Auch! ¡Mamá, era el regalo de Erza! Tenía que hacerse a lo grande, ¿sino para que esperamos tanto a qué viniese Jellal?** ―Erza lo entendió de inmediato, la llamada que había recibido su papá antes de que decidiese irse había sido Jellal avisándoles. _«¿Dónde se habrán estado escondiendo?»_ recordaba haber visto por la ventana antes de acostarse para continuar con el estimulante libro y no los vio.

― **¿Cómo abrieron la cochera?** ―preguntó la pelirroja al ver de par en par la puerta.

― **Jellal Nii dejó las llaves al entrar…** ―le contestó su pequeña cuñada quien se acercó curiosa donde el azulado que aún no reaccionaba― **¿Hermano estás bien?** ―inmediatamente todos los demás miraron al hombre anonadado y luego a la pelirroja quien sonrió, tomó la mano de Jellal entre las suyas y les explicó:

― **Jellal aún no entiende su regalo…** ―le miraron curiosos las manos al mencionado pero no veían más que el envoltorio y una cajita.

― **¡Quiero verlo!** ―gritó emocionado el pelirosa pero Erza lo detuvo con la mirada.

― **No es necesario** ―se llevó la mano que tenía entrelazada a la de Jellal a su vientre y miró sonrojada a todos, inmediatamente Wendy soltó un chillido emocionado, animando a la pelirroja a hablar― **J-Jellal y yo… bueno…** ―miró de soslayo a su marido aún paralizado y por un momento tuvo miedo, pero no pasó un segundo hasta que todo miedo se desvaneció…

― **¡SEREMOS PADRES!** ―el azulado terminó por ella cuando salió de su sorpresa― **¡Oh mi Dios!** ―miró las manos entrelazadas sobre el vientre de su pelirroja y volvió a gritar― **¡SE-SEREMOS PADRES!** ―sin poderse aguantar atrapó a la pelirroja en sus brazos, la alzó y le dio vueltas― **¡Tendremos un hijo!** ―Erza rió en sus brazos y sintió su corazón reventar de amor, justo lo que el peliazul también sentía, sin darse cuenta pronto se vieron rodeados de más brazos, todos sonreían emocionados y tocaban el vientre de la pelirroja preguntando un sinfín de cosas pero ninguno de los embarazados podía poner atención a otra cosa que no fuese la sonrisa y los ojos brillantes del otro.

― **¡Seré abuela!** ―para sorpresa de todos la única que estaba llorando era Porlyusika, por lo que no tardaron en soltar a la pareja y abrazar a la mujer que se los quitó de encima con un rugido― **¡No estoy llorando!** ―dijo sorbiéndose la nariz y todos reventaron a reír.

― **¡Seré tío! ¡Ahora si estoy encendido!** ―tomó de nuevo el encendedor― **¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!** ―el pelirosa hizo gala de una de sus usuales sonrisas gigantes y encendió la siguiente línea de fuegos artificiales.

― **¡Natsu! ¡Nos van a echar a la policía!** ―gritó la pelirroja pero ya el pelirosa había encendido la fila de pirotecnia.

― **¡Así celebra un Dragneel!** ―rugió el padre del chico con una gran sonrisa mientras todos los demás se tapaban los oídos y veían el cielo iluminarse de colores y deseos.

― **Saben, si es una niña podrían llamarla Hanabi…** ―La pequeña peliazul los miró con una sonrisa y ellos decidieron que no era mala idea.

Mientras todos reían de como la señora Dragneel le daba una paliza a su hijo para evitar que tirara una antorcha en las otras dos cajas de fuegos artificiales que quedaban, el azulado le habló a su mujer **―¿Mañana podrías preparar un pastel?** ―ella le miró curiosa y el continuó― **Gracias a mi mamá sé que a la prometida de un amigo le dieron una buena noticia hoy, seguro que querrán celebrarlo y quiero que los conozcas…**

Ella observó esa mirada llena de amor y felicidad de su marido y asintió de inmediato **―Pero más les vale que vengan hasta en la tarde…** ―con una sonrisa sugerente la pelirroja logró que el azulado la tomara en brazos como una princesa y con voz de mando hablase― **¡Gracias a todos por la ayuda! ¡Buenas noches! ¡Natsu cierra la puerta de la cochera!** ―e inmediatamente entró a la casa, cerró la puerta y se adueñó de los labios de su esposa.

Con una sonrisa idéntica se perdieron en su dormitorio.

… _¿Cuántas luces de alegría más alumbrarían el cielo de su vida?..._

 _._

* * *

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Sus reviews hacen que la escritura fluya y no se estanque D:**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritura En Proceso:**

Espero les haya gustado y lo disfruten, de parte de todas las **CDC´s de Fanfics Fairy Tail les deseamos felices fiestas**. Si gustan visitar la página la pueden encontrar bajo ese nombre en Facebook, hay álbumes con recomendaciones de fanfics. NwN/

Los que leen **"Mi Maid"** tengan por seguro que la actualizaré el 30 de Diciembre. .o.

El libro que estaba leyendo Erza, es un hermoso fanfic llamado **"Infiltrada"** perteneciente a la versión humana de Levy (?) y usuaria del seudónimo **IBLWE** 7u7 Es un Sesshomaru x Rin y os lo recomiendo. *-*/

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

 **Importante:**

Nunca conduzcan a velocidades extremas durante una nevada.

No encienden un lote de fuegos artificiales de un tirón.

No orinen al aire libre en medio de una nevada.

No usen keroseno para encender un volcán miniatura.

No hagan volcanes para la feria de ciencias, es demasiado común.

Y ante todo…

¡Realícense el auto examen de mama!

No toma mucho de su tiempo y puede salvarles la vida.

* * *

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
